Angel's Punishment
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Eleven years ago, Eggman started a war against good. That battle was lost, And now Mobius is under Eggman's rule. In penance for the war, a game was devised in order to make the people of Mobius pay. This game was known as the hunger games. The Rules: Kill or be Killed. It is now the ninth year if the Hunger Games, this is the year things will change.
1. Prologue, A battle lost

Prologue, A battle lost

Eleven years ago, Eggman started an uprising, a battle against good, with over a million robots and all the enemies you could think off, The Sonic Team stood little chance.

But they fought anyway.

The battle lasted two agonizingly long years, Blood was split and lives were lost. Almoat every mobius on the planet played their bit, no-one wanted Eggman to win. Finally, towards the last few days of this war, the battle was coming to an end.

But not a happy one.

Eggman unleashed his ultimate weapon upon the Sonic Team. They stood no chance. The battle was lost and Eggman could finally rule the world. But that wasn't the end.

To make sure no-one would start an uprising against him, Sonic was taken and held captive. As much as the team tried, Sonic was lost. Whether he was alive or not, they didn't know.

From then one, Eggman ruled Mobius, with Scourge and Nega having control as well. Mobius was now split into twelve parts, or districts as they are known. Each district specializing in a different job that would serve the capitol, or Eggtropolis. All the districts were kept in tight order. There was no free will, not anymore. The Sonic team was sent to the most poorest district of them all, District 12.

But Eggman still wanted Mobius to pay. So he devised a plan, a revenge.

Every year since the battle ended, children between the age of 15 and 24 were made to volunteer for an annual game. This game was known as the Hunger Games. Winning meant fame and glory, losing means certain death.

The Rules:

Kill or be Killed, simple as that.

The objective:

Kill all your opponents, survive all that the game makers throw at you, and come out champion, there can only be one winner.

24 children are volunteered each year, 12 boys, 12 girls.

So far no-one only two members of the Sonic team were volunteered, Shadow and Sally. Only Shadow won out of the two.

Now it's the ninth year of the Hunger Games.

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Chapter 1, Victim of a Tribute

**Chapter 1, Victim of a Tribute**

Amy woke up in the coldness of the morning, she had little sleep, then again why would she? Today was reaping day. Amy was now 23, it was her eighth year of the reaping.

But she wasn't the only one to have a bad night. Amy heard the cries of Cream once again. Quickly she rushed over to her room and sat by her bed. Cream was now 17, it was her second year of the reaping.

"Hey, Hey, Calm down, it's alright" Amy hushed. Cream eventually calmed down and said

"It's not alright, I might get picked this year" Amy shook her head in response

"No, No you won't, your name's only in their once, remember I volunteered to put my name in more times than you, it won't be you I promise" Cream nodded slightly, she clutched the ends of her covers.

"I have to go now alright, you try to get some sleep"

"I can't" Cream replied

"Try" Amy replied softly, she then left the room and went downstairs, she put on her brown jacket, black boots and left the house in peace.

Amy walked down the seam, possibly on of the poorest places in district twelve. Everywhere she saw poverty and death. People were practically scrapping the littlest of meat of bones just for something to eat. It was horrific.

Finally Amy made it to the district borders. Surrounding the district was a tall, electric fence. They say it was to keep wild animals out, but they all knew it was to keep the people in. It was meant to be live all the time, but nowadays it wasn't at the early hours in the morning, and in the late hours of the night. However Amy still lent in to listen for the faint buzzing of electricity, just in case. Thankfully it wasn't, so Amy ducked under the fence and went out into the open field and down into the woods.

Amy walked into the woods, where she stopped at a certain tree, the tree was hollow and had a crack going right down the side, there she stored her bow and arrows, and her hammer, but that was little use now. She took out her bow and arrow from the tree and began walking around the forest, looking for prey.

She was quiet, fast, stealth-like. She used all her knowledge she learned on tracking and survival to track down the perfect prey. Finally she found it, she had come across a deer, a good sized one at that. A smile spread across her face, she crouched down and loaded her bow. She hid behind a tree and aimed towards the deer. She fired her arrow but missed by a hairline, as a result the deer got scared and ran off. A sigh of frustration left Amy's lips, but she didn't give up. She followed the deer who had run up the top of a mount. Amy hid behind and bush and aimed once again. She breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling. Finally after her full attention was on this shot, she aimed and...

"What are you going to do with that one you kill it!?" shouted an annoying yet recognizable voice. Having heard the voice, the deer perked up and ran off. Amy released her bow and shouted back in frustration

"Damn you Knuckles!" Knuckles only laughed in response as he made his way down towards Amy, He was now 24, this was his last year of reaping. Thankfully.

"What are going to do with that? It's reaping day, the place is crawling with peace keepers" Once he was with Amy, Amy playfully punched him round the arm

"I was going to sell it, to the peace keepers" She replied, Knuckles gave her a look of doubt "Oh like you don't sell to the peace keepers?!" Knuckles shook his head and said

"No not today!"

"Yeah well now I have nothing" Knuckles raised an eyebrow and smiled, he picked up a rock and threw it to a tree full of birds, the rock hit the tree and a flock of birds spread from the tree. Amy quickly loaded her bow and shot down one of the birds. The two laughed as the rest of the birds flew away.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, the noise of an engine. The two looked up and saw a huge aircraft flying towards the district. On impulse the two ran and hide underneath a tree, away from the aircraft's view. Once it had past over, Amy got out from the tree and went over to get the dead bird. She then stored it in her bag and the two went over to a field, just off the district's border. It was close to the district but away from view of the peace keepers.

The settled down and Knuckles took of his bag and started fishing through it.

"What is it?" Amy asks, Knuckles looks at her and smiles, as he does he pulls out a loaf of bread from his bag. Amy gasps in shock

"Oh my god! Is this real?!" Amy asks in awe, Knuckles laughs and replies

"Better be, otherwise I want my squirrel back!" The two laugh and Knuckles tears the bread in two. He gives one half to Amy and says

"Here, Happy Hunger Games" Amy takes the bread and replies

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" The two laugh once again, Amy takes a moment to smell the sweet warmness of the bread. It was just so good, she didn't know when was the last time she had smelt this sweet smell of bread. She finally took a bite of the warm bread. It was plain but that didn't matter, it was warm and tasted good. Amy hadn't had proper bread like this for a good six months, it was very rare for her to have a bit of a bread this good.

The two finally finished eating the bread, a silence swept through them until Amy finally spoke up

"How many times is your name in this year?"

"42" Knuckles simply replies "Guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor"

"How come?" Amy asks in curiosity and shock

"I promised Rouge that she wouldn't be picked out this year, same with Tails" Amy looked down in anguish "What about you?" he asks

"30" Amy replies "I couldn't let Cream be picked out, her names only in there once, the odds must be in her favor, must be"

"Let's hope so" Knuckles replies. The two then looked out into the distance, out there, it was just acres and acres of forest and mountains. There was nothing but wilderness.

"We could do it you know" Knuckles says

"Do what?" Amy asks in confusion

"Take off, live in the woods, we practically do that anyway"Amy shook her head and said

"They'd catch us, besides you have Tails to look after an I have Cream, not to mention we'd have to take Rouge and Shadow with us"

"They can come too" Knuckles replied

"Cream in the woods?!" Amy replied in doubt

"Or maybe not"

"Besides we wouldn't make it five miles" Knuckles smiled and said

"No, I'd make five miles, I'd go that way"He pointed over towards one of the mountains in the distance. Amy smiled back.

"But we couldn't go, not without Sonic" she said in anguish and regret. Knuckles gave out a sigh of annoyance but also with grief

"Amy, you have to let him go, you can't blame yourself for what happened that day, we don't even know where he is or even if he's alive, You've got to accept it" Knuckles said, but Amy just shook her head and said

"No, he is alive, he must be in Eggtropolis, that's were Eggman is, and if he's there, so must Sonic. He has to be!" Amy was now on the verge of tears. She couldn't accept that her love was dead.

"Amy! Please, don't let this consume you!" Knuckles said as he took a hold of her hands. Amy looked up at him and dried away the tears

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's okay" Knuckles replied back, he then got up and said

"Right, well we had better go, don't want the peacekeepers on our trail" Amy got up and said

"Yeah, Thanks for the bread"

"No problem" The two then walked back to the borders and went back into the district. Before they parted Knuckles said

"Oh before you go, I have this for you" he then gave her a small pin with a strange pattern on it, once Amy looked closer it resembled something very familiar

"Looks familiar huh?" Knuckles replied with a smile, Amy looked at it and her eyes widened, the pattern wasn't a pattern at all, but the seven chaos emeralds! It even had the colours on them.

"Where did you find this?!"

"Just while I was around the hob, I guess someone still believes eh?" Amy smiled at him and said

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Knuckles smiles, before they parted ways he called Amy

"Good luck Amy" Amy smiled and said

"You too"

Amy walked back to her house were she found Cream all ready and dressed and clean. She was wearing a brown checkered dress with a small bow at the back.  
"Wow look at you!" Amy said with a smile "You look wonderful"

"Thanks" Cream muttered with a smile. Amy then went upstairs and got washed and dressed. She wore a light red dress with pale pink shoes. She then went downstairs and sadly smiled at Cream.

"You ready?" Cream shook her head and a tear quietly fell from her eye

"hey, hey don't cry, please don't cry" Amy went over to Cream and put her arm around her

"What if I'm picked out?!" Cream asks

"You won't, I promise, and you know it I can prove it!"

"How?!" Cream asked in doubt. Amy smiled and showed her the pin Knuckles gave her

"It's for you, look at it, don't those colours look familiar?" Cream frowned and looked at the pin, once she had a good look she gasped

"Those are the Chaos..." Cream shouted, but Amy quickly shut her up

"Shh! Don't want the peacekeepers knowing even if it is only a pin!" Cream nodded. She thanked Amy for the pin,

"If someone made that, then it shows someone still believes, and know I believe that you won't be picked" Amy said with a smile. Cream smiled back and put on the pin.

Suddenly the loud siren of the reaping horn could be heard.

"You ready?" Amy asked

"Let's go" Cream said

The two left the house and made their way to the district's square. Once they arrived it was full of people aged 15 to 24. All were nervous, all were scared. The two lined up and awaited to be checked in. To be checked in, a blood sample needed to be taken, Something Cream took a personal dislike to, but she had to have it. Once the two were checked in they made their way to the square and lined up in their age groups. Each was horizontal, facing the stage.

"I'll see you later Cream" Amy said as she parted from her. Once she was in her line she looked over to the boys and saw Knuckles and Tails

"Good luck" she mouthed, the two nodded back. Rouge came and lined behind her

"Good luck" Rouge whispered to her

"You too" Amy replied.

Soon the square plunged into silence and awaited the arrival of Effie. She was in charge of the tributes of district 12. Finally she arrived on stage, straight from Eggtropolis. She was wearing the most ridiculous pink outfit and pink wig, it nearly made Amy laugh. She stood up on the stage and talked into the microphone

"Welcome, Welcome, Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" no-one responded an eerie silence swept through to square.

"Now the time has come once again, to select once courageous young man and woman in the honor of representing district 12 in the ninth annual hunger games" Amy raised her eyebrow, Honor?! Is that what they call it?

"Now as usual ladies first" Effie made her way towards the glass bowl that held all of the woman's names. Her hand hovered over the bowl until she finally picked one out. She walked back to the center of the stage and read it out loud

"Cream the Rabbit" Amy's eyes widened, Out all the people it had to be her!

It had to be Cream.


	3. Chapter 2, Hope?

**Chapter 2, Hope?**

Cream remained frozen in fear, it can't be her! It just couldn't!

"Come on up dear" said Effie in her annoyingly high pitched voice. Slowly Cream walked out of the crowd and into the center of the square. Everyone looked at her, she was terrified. Cream slowly walked to the stage, Amy walked out onto the center of the square

"Cream, Cream!" she called, Cream looked back at her, her eyes showing plead and help. A couple of peacekeepers tried to stop Amy from going to her, but Amy fought them and yelled

"I... I... I VOLUNTEER!" She pushed past the peacekeepers and yelled once again "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone gasped, for the first time in the history of the hunger games, someone from district 12 has volunteered.

"Well it seems like we have a volunteer!" cried Effie, Amy rushed over to Cream, she held her hands and said

"Go find Tails, Go on go find him"

"No, No!" Cream cried, tears fell from both their eyes

"Go find him, go!" Knuckles ran out into the center of the square, he picked up Cream and moved away from Amy.

"No!" Cream still cried as Knuckles took her away. Amy then walked up to the stage, peacekeepers making sure she wouldn't run back. She finally made it to the stairs leading to the stage, slowly Amy walked up, peacekeepers blocking the exit back. Once Amy was up next to Effie, Effie asked

"What's your name dear?" Amy stared at everyone who was looking at her, as if she was courageous or that she was full of absolute stupidity.

"Amy Rose" Amy replied quietly

"Well let's give our volunteer a big round of applause" cried Effie. No-one cheered, instead people raised their right hands, kissing them as they went up, and showed their three middle fingers. This was the sign of the districts. A sign of true courage, bit more importantly it was a sign of hope. An eerie silence swept through the square.

"And now for the boys!" Effie exclaimed, breaking the silence. She walked over to the bowl that held all of the boy's names. Quickly she rummaged around the bowl until she pulled one out, she then went back to the microphone and called out the name

"Ari Batchelder" Amy didn't recognize this name, he was new to him. Slowly Ari made his way to the stage. No-one volunteered for him.

"Ladies and gentleman, our tributes from district 12, Amy Rose and Ari Batchelder!" exclaimed Effie "Well shake hands" the two looked at each other and shook hands. Effie then took them inside the central hall of district 12 where they would wait for their friends and families to say their goodbye's.

Amy was staring out of the window of the room she was kept in, she wondered whether or not this was the last time she would ever see district 12, whether she would ever she her friends again, whether these next few weeks would be her last.

Amy then heard a door open and a someone calling her name, immediately she whipped around and found Cream running into her arms

"Amy, Amy!" Cream wept, Amy hugged her back and gently stroked the back of her head

"hey, hey, it's alright" Amy then knelt down so she faced Cream "Listen, you're going to be okay, don't take any extra food from them it isn't worth putting your name in more times, Knuckles will bring meat for you" Cream cried some more and said

"Just try to win, please" Amy looked at her with eyes of sympathy and anguish

" Maybe I can, I'm smart you know"

"You can hunt" Cream replied

"Exactly" Cream then looked down and handed Amy something, Amy took a hold of it, it was the emerald pin.

"To bring hope" Cream said

"Thank you" Amy whispered. She placed it into her pocket and gave Cream a hug, she then looked up at Rouge, who had come in with Cream. Amy stood up and walked over to her

"You had better win for god sake" Rouge said

"I will" Amy replied

"I need you, we need you" Rouge said, nearly on the verge of tears

"I promise I'll come back" Amy said

"You better!" Rouge said as she pulled Amy in for a hug

"I will" Amy whispered.

"Time's up" Said a peacekeeper. The Rouge let go of Amy and took a hold of Cream

"No!" Cream cried once again

"It's okay, I promise Cream, I'll win!" The two then left and the door was slammed shut.

It didn't take long for the door to open once again, this time three figures appeared at the door. Tails, Shadow and Knuckles had all come to wish her farewell. Amy hugged all of them, but she hugged Knuckles for the longest.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" she said as she let go, Knuckles then grabbed a hold of Amy's shoulders and said

"Listen to me, your stronger than they are, get to a bow!"

"I may not have a bow!" Amy cried

"Then get an axe, or even a sword, you handled a hammer, there's no difference" Shadow said

"Listen you know how to hunt" Knuckles said

"Animals" Amy muttered

'It's not that different" Knuckles replied, A silence swept through them until Tails spoke up and said

"Promise us you'll win" Amy looked at Tails and smiled

"I promise" Shadow then stepped forward and said to Amy

"Some advice, food and water are your priority, always be armed and for god sake, WIN" Amy hugged Shadow and thanked him.

"Listen we'll see you soon alright" Knuckles said

"There's 24 of us Knuckles and only one comes out" Said Amy in despair

"Yes, and it's going to be you"

The door opened once again and Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were made to leave, Amy hugged them once more and said

"Take care of Cream and Rouge, whatever you do don't let them starve!"

"I'll see you soon!" Knuckles shouted, and with that they were gone.

Amy was then lead from the center hall, to a car where Effie and Ari awaited. The three then drove out of district 12 and to a station where a train awaited them. This would be the train that would take Amy and Ari to the Eggtropolis, after that the game would begin.

Deep in the heart of Eggtropolis, underneath Eggman's base, a young, tortured, sick soul was trapped. He was beaten, bruised, chained up to the walls. He had tried to escape many times before but every time he would be caught, he was getting slower, far slower. He was weak, helpless and alone.

His name he nearly forgot but now it was the thing he held dear.

Sonic the Hedgehog, that was his name, he had to keep a hold of that, forever. That is what he promised. A promise he shall keep.

There was also another promise, another name which he swore never to forget. And he never will.

Suddenly the doors to his prison cell was opened and a robot came in, he was pushing in some sort of screen, at first it was hard to tell exactly what it was but he soon realized it was a TV. It must be the time of the Hunger Games once again. It was hard to keep track of time while in this cell. Soon the notorious Eggman entered the cell, a maniacal plastered on his face.

"What do you want now Egg-head?!" Sonic spat "You make me watch this thing every year, what's meant to do?! Remind me of my failure?! I get the message you won, alright YOU WON! HAPPY?!" Sonic cried, Eggman only laughed in response

"You are right Sonic, I do want to make you suffer, but this year, I thought you might be a little more interested in these games" Eggman replied, the tone of his voice sent shivers down Sonic's spine. The robot then turned on the screen

"Enjoy" Eggman said maniacally, and with that he left, leaving Sonic alone once again. Once the screen was turned on, it showed all of the reapings from district 1 all the way to district 12. Sonic confused about why Eggman said he would be more interested with these games, that is until district 12 came on screen. He saw Effie speak to the crowed, he saw her pick a name, he saw her read it out. He heard Cream's name. His initial reaction was anger and anguish, how could a she, of all the people be picked out. But he wasn't prepared for what came next. He saw Cream walk up to the stage, he saw Amy come out of the crowd, he saw her scream,

He saw her volunteer.

He heard her say those crucial words "I volunteer as tribute!" His body was full of anger, fear and delusion.

He then saw Cream and Amy rush over to each other, He saw Knuckles pick up Cream and take her away. He saw Amy walk on stage. She said her name and Effie congratulated her. Madness boiled within him, He then saw the entire square to the crucial sign of the districts, the sign of hope.

Another name was called out, one he didn't recognize. Amy and the boy then shook hands and walked off the stage and the screen turned off.

Sonic stared at the screen in anger and hate. Angry at the games, hate for Eggman, this was all his fault he knew it. Sonic swore he could hear the faint, distant laugh of Eggman.

Sonic then screamed at the cell walls, hoping to get a reaction, but alas nothing. He violently shook his chains, hoping they would break free, but still nothing. He was just left there, one his own in the silence.

The girl he loved most of all, the girl he promised he would never forget was now sent to her own death. But what angered him most is that he couldn't help her, he couldn't run over, take Amy in his arms and run off. He couldn't do anything.

This time Amy was on her own.


	4. Chapter 3, Soulles Society

**Chapter 3, Soulless Society**

Amy, Ari and Effie boarded the train, As soon as Amy set foot in the carriage she was taken back at the immense richness of it. There were tables or fruit and drink, the furniture was coated in velvet. It was all so beautiful in a sense. Once the train started to move, Effie sat down Amy and Ari and started talking to them.

"300 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing, I think its a wonderful opportunity that even though you're here and even though its just for a little while you get to enjoy all of this" Effie says as she extends her hands to shoe just what she meant. Unfortunately for her she got no response from Amy or Ari. Feeling that she wouldn't get a response from any of them Effie quickly said

"I'm going to go get Haymitch, he's probably in the bar car"and with that Effie promptly left, leaving Amy and Ari alone, with the simple sound of the train filling the silence. Amy was lost in her thoughts, he thought about Cream and how devastated she would be if she lost, she thought about Rouge and Tails and how they are coping at this very moment, she also thought about Shadow and what he went through when he was in the 5th annual Hunger Games. She thought about Knuckles and how he meant so much to her and how he must be feeling. And finally she thought about Sonic, he one and only love. She thought back to that day and wondered if was still alive.

Finally, after an agonizing long silence for Ari, he asked Amy

"Have you ever met him?" Amy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him in confusion "Haymitch?" Amy just looked to the ground and tried to block out the world, Ari just sighed and said

"Look he is our mentor" Amy just continued looking solemnly at the floor, she didn't want to talk, especially at someone she had only met.

"Look if you don't want to talk that's fine I understand I just see anything wrong with getting a little bit of help" Ari says in irritation. Amy then looks towards him, she's now able to have a closer look at him. He was a tall kid, with dirty blond hair and greasy skin. He didn't look like much of a threat when it came down to it.

Suddenly the doors of the carriage open and Haymitch comes in, he has a glass in his hand and his clothes are a wreck, no doubt he was drinking and now was hungover.

"Congratulations" he says sarcastically, he then walked over the bar table and poured himself another drink, he then looked into the ice box, only to find no ice "Where's the ice?" he asked with a slur

"I don't know" Ari replied quietly, Haymitch slammed the lid of the ice box and took the whole bottle of alcohol, he then proceeded to sit down in front of the two tributes. As soon as he sat down Ari sat up and asked

"Okay then when do we start, how do we win the games" Haymitch became a little startled that he was so eager

"Whoa, usually none of you are so eager" Haymitch says as he waves his drink around

"Well yes, I want to know how to win, you're our mentor, you're meant to give us advice"

"Okay, advice, hmm, embrace the probability of your immanent death" Haymitch replied "And know deep in your heart that there's nothing I can do to save you"

"Then what are you here for?!" Amy asked in anger, having finally spoke up

"For the refreshments" replied Haymitch. Amy looked at him in disgust.

"Alright I think you've had enough of that" Ari says as he reaches over to take away Haymitch's drink but Haymitch quickly stopped him by pushing him back with his foot

"Careful, you nearly spilled my drink" Haymitch says, he then lets go of Ari and gets up from his seat "I think I'll go finish this in my room" He then leaves the carriage and was out of sight. Ari then gets up and says

"I'm going to go talk to him" Ari then leaves and Amy was left in the carriage. Alone.

Amy sat in the carriage for a while, she had found some recordings of the the previous Hunger Games. She picked up one and started watching, she had picked Shadow's game, she watched his every move, trying to figure out hoe to win, seeing as Haymitch wouldn't be any help. But after a while she realized she didn't want to be reminded of what was yet to come. She quickly turned off the TV and left the carriage. Amy walked along the train when she came across a room, she looked in and saw that Ari, Effie and Haymitch were all inside. Amy then slowly opened the door and found that Ari and Haymitch were talking, Haymitch was busy eating while Ari fired questions at him.

"Oh that's a good way to get killed" Haymitch said, not having heard the entire conversation Amy asks

"What's a good way to get killed?" Ari looks up and says

"Oh we were just discussing how to find shelter"

"Which would come in handy if you were in fact still alive" replied Haymitch. Amy walked up to the table

"How do you find shelter?" she asks as she fits down.

"Pass the jam sweetheart" Haymitch asks with a groan

"How do you find shelter?" Amy asks more sternly and aggressively

"listen sweetheart I've only just woke up" replied Haymitch, he then reaches over to grab the jam when Amy stops him by slamming a knife into the table

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" cries Effie, Haymitch then yanks the knife out of the table and says

"Look at you, you killed a place mat" He uses the knife to spread the jam onto the piece of toast "You really want to know how to stay alive, you get people to like you"Haymitch looks at Amy with a slight smirk "Oh not what you were expecting" Haymitch then continues "When your out there and you're starving or freezing, some water or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death and those things come from sponsors, and to get sponsors you have to get people to like you and so far sweetheart you're not doing a very good job" Suddenly Ari gets up and moves towards the window

"There it is" he says, outside Eggtropolis was in full view, it was huge, beyond huge even. Suddenly the window was blocked and the train entered a tunnel, the train soon came out and arrived at a station, at the station, a crowd of people awaited their arrival, Ari started waving at them

"Come on, Come on" Ari says, but Amy refuses, she remained silent. Haymitch then turns to Amy and says

"You better keep this knife, he knows what he's doing"

Once the two were let out of the train, they were lead into a building were they would be cleaned and dressed. Amy was now lying on a cold metal bed as two people soaked her with water. The feeling was quite uncomfortable for Amy. Once she was clean she was lead into another room where she was meant to lie down once again. The bed was cold and metallic, and so was the room. The room had dark silver walls and only one bright light. This made Amy feel very uncomfortable, it made her feel as of she was some sort of experiment, in a way she was, she was an experiment of the capitol, Eggtropolis, they would form her, create her into the perfect killing machine. After a moment in the silence Amy heard the doors of the room open and from those doors emerged a new face. Amy sat up and looked at the new visitor, he had a kind face, but she couldn't trust him, sh couldn't trust anyone. He was dark skinned and had dark eyes

"That was very brave, with your friend, my name is Cinna" Amy looked down

"Most people just congratulate me" she muttered

"Well I don't see the point of that" he replied "Now tonight we have the parade, their going to show you off the world, now each tribute has to dress like their district"

"Yeah well we just go as coal miners" says Amy

"Yeah, well I don't want to do that" replies Cinna, he then takes a hold of one of Amy's bangs and flicks it behind her "I just don't think that someone so brave should be put in some stupid costume"

"I hope not" Amy replies quietly. A moment of silence past between the two

"You must think we are all awful, arrogant people" said Cinna, breaking the silence "I don't blame you if you do" But he was right, why wouldn't she think that, all of them are products of the war, and she hated them all.

Soon she and Ari were dressed in black outfits and ready to board the chariots, but there was something different about their outfits, something that would truly make them stand out. They were coated in a special material that would set a light when in contact with a strong heat source, but the outfit would stop Ari and Amy from getting hurt. The two were set a light and then they boarded the chariots. One by one the tributes left on their chariots and onto the main palace gateway. The palace was surrounded by fans but more importantly the sponsors could see the tributes for the first time, this moment could not be over looked. The crowed roared at each coming district until finally it was Amy and Ari's turn to enter. Their costumes were on fire, they were truly spectacular. A gasp was heard from the crowd. Ari then grabbed Amy's hand but Amy took her hand away

"Come on, they'll love it" said Ari, Amy looked at him in doubt and confusion but in the end agreed, the two held hands and lifted them in the air. The crowd roared in amazement, nothing like this had ever been seen before. Soon their chariot joined the others at the end of the palace gateway. The end was facing a large building where the game makers sat, but more importantly Eggman was, along with Nega and Scourge. Once all the chariots had arrived Eggman stood up and spoke to the tributes

"Welcome, Tributes we welcome you" he said, his voice sounded like venom to Amy, she hated him with a passion "We salute you for your courage, and your sacrifice" at that moment everyone in the palace cheered, as if he was a god or a hero, and this disgusted Amy "And now, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" More cheers were heard, Amy looked up at him in hate, Eggman looked down at the tributes, but more importantly he looked at Amy, a flash of hate and anger past between the two. They knew of what happened, they knew about the war, they knew about that day. Suddenly the chariot moved and Amy was taken away. From that moment she knew she would die, as Eggman would make sure of it.

The two boarded off the chariot and were immediately greeted by Effie, Haymitch and Cinna

"That was amazing" said Cinna with pride

"Ah, we are all anything people are going to be talking about!" cried Effie with joy

"So brave, so brave" said Haymitch

"Are you sure you should be near an open flame?" said Amy with a hint of mockery

"Fake flame?" Haymitch defended "Are you sure you should..." Haymitch stopped talking, he glanced over at the other tributes especially those from district two, they stared at Amy and Ari with hate and jealousy "Let's go upstairs" said Haymitch. The five went over to a lift and then went up to their floor, each district had their own floor, but since Amy and Ari were from 12, they were right at the top. Once they arrived, a gasp left Amy's lips

"I know, I know" cried Effie. The place truly was beautiful, everything was so modern, so classy at the same time. There was a main seating area that looked over Eggtropolis, then just next to that there was an elevated dining room with a large black table, big enough of sit 12 people.

"Now we don't you two clean up and get ready for dinner?" said Effie. Amy walked over to the corridor and went into her room. Another gasp left her lips, this room was far grander than her room back in district 12, her bed was big enough to hold four people. It was incredibly silky as well. The room was a dark silver colour with green furniture and a huge window took over most of a wall. Next to Amy's bed were two bedside tables, on one of the tables was a strange device. Amy went over to the device and held it in her hand, with the over hand she gently glided her finger across. Suddenly the scene of the window changed, it changed from a skyline to the center of Eggtropolis. Amy glided her finger again across the device, once again it changed, this time it was a desert. Amy changed it one more time, but this time, this one caught her eye. It was a forest, in the heart of a forest. Amy walked up to it and a flood of memories came to her mind, but one was more powerful than the rest. She saw her running through the woods, she then saw her friends running with her, they were laughing, smiling. She then saw Sonic, he grabbed her hand and the two ran together, their friends ran along side them. These were the days before the war, when everything was better, everything was happy. They were free.

Amy then switched back the scene in anger, this was not the time to have flash backs. Right now she needed to eat and get some rest.

As tomorrow was training.


End file.
